Pain-hearted Love
by candle-of-write2
Summary: MyungYeol of INFINITE love stories. Bitter-Sweet-Tasted just like a coffee. Just try to read this is candleofwrite with a new acc bcz the old acc is suspended, idk why :(


**PAIN-HEARTED LOVE**

001. Lee Sungyeol

"Hey, kenapa kau selalu bisa menemukanku? Apakah terlalu mudah bagimu untuk menemukanku?"

Myungsoo memandang anak laki-laki yang perlahan duduk disebelahnya. Anak laki-laki itu duduk dengan jarak yang amat dekat dari Myungsoo, dan dia hanya memberikan senyum sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Myungsoo.

Myungsoo menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu anak laki-laki yang duduk di sampingnya. Dan disanalah mereka, duduk di dekat sungai Han, sembari melihat matahari yang tenggelam, memamerkan berkas sinar jingganya yang terpantul indah di permukaan air sungai.

"Myungsoo-_ya_." anak laki-laki di sebelahnya menggerakkan badan sedikit menjauh dari Myungsoo, lalu ia mengamati wajah Myungsoo sekilas. "Hei, lihatlah. Pipimu memar lagi? Apa lagi yang terjadi padamu? Apakah dia memukulmu lagi?" Anak laki-laki itu mengangkat dagu Myungsoo dengan hati-hati.

Refleks tangan Myungsoo meraba sambil berusaha menutupi memar baru yang masih merah di pipinya. Myungsoo sedikit terkejut mendengar pertanyaan anak laki-laki itu. Myungsoo tidak mengira anak laki-laki itu dapat melihat memar yang baru didapatkannya dua jam yang lalu diantara banyak bekas lebam pukulan yang didapatkannya dari Ayahnya yang selalu memukulnya tanpa sebab. Ya hampir tanpa sebab, tapi bisa dipastikan karena Ayahnya masih merasa bahwa Myungsoo adalah penyebab ia dan istrinya bercerai 2 tahun lalu. Dan Myungsoo tak bisa melakukan apapun karena orang yang memukulnya adalah ayahnya sendiri. Myungsoo tidak ingin menjadi anak durhaka karena melawan orang tuanya, meski terkadang batin dan fisiknya lelah menahan semua sakit di tubuh dan hatinya.

Myungsoo meringis sedikit sambil berusaha menahan sakit, kemudian ia mengangguk perlahan. Tepat saat matahari terbenam, Myungsoo menutup perlahan matanya dan tanpa ia sadari airmata mulai menetes melewati pipi lebamnya. Hatinya terasa sangat sakit seiring menetesnya bulir airmata bening itu dari mata lelahnya. Tanpa ia sadari pula, anak laki-laki disampingnya terus memperhatikan Myungsoo dengan tatapan sedih. Anak laki-laki itu menyelipkan tangannya diantara jemari Myungsoo dan meremas perlahan, seperti berusaha untuk memberikan sedikit kekuatan dan kehangatan untuk Myungsoo. Meyakinkan Myungsoo bahwa ia masih memiliki dirinya, Lee Sungyeol.

"Kau selalu pergi kesini ketika kau punya masalah kan, meskipun kau sedang bertengkar denganku kau pasti duduk disini. Tanpa harus berpikir lagi, aku tau kau pasti ada disini Myungsoo-_ya."_

Myungsoo mengeratkan genggaman tangan itu, seakan tak ingin melepaskannya. Tak ingin laki-laki di sampingnya pergi dari hidupnya. Sungyeol adalah satu-satunya kekuatan bagi Myungsoo untuk tetap bertahan menjalani hidupnya yang tertekan. Sungyeol satu-satunya alasan bagi Myungsoo untuk tidak mencoba bunuh diri diantara depresi yang ia alami. Myungsoo merasa sangat takut jika suatu hari nanti Sungyeol merasa lelah berada disampingnya, lelah untuk merawat lukanya setiap hari, tidak bisa lagi membuat sarapan setiap pagi dan menjaganya dari mimpi buruk saat tidur. Myungsoo terlalu takut jika Sungyeol akan pergi dari hidupnya, hingga akhirnya mencampakkan Myungsoo sendirian.

"Okay, enough for today. It was already dark outside. Let's go home." Sungyeol beranjak dari duduknya dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk membantu Myungsoo berdiri. Myungsoo menyambut tangan hangat Sungyeol sambil tersenyum lebar, kemudian segera meringis –karena lebam di pipinya— kesakitan. "Don't try to smile right now you jerk. It's pain of course."

Sekali lagi Myungsoo tersenyum tapi tak selebar tadi. _'I really thanks to God, that i still have Sungyeol beside me'_

O.O

* * *

**!**

**This is the second acc of candleofwrite.**

**i'm sorry for creating a new acc bcz i think my old acc (candleofwrite) is being suspended. **

**whenever i scrolled the main page of there wasn't my Pain-Hearted published.**

**So i make a decision to create this 2nd acc :) candle-of-write2 **

**Thanks for understanding and keep read my story :)**


End file.
